


across a river of stars

by anon_drabble



Series: prompts to keep egg going [10]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Altair - Freeform, Constellations, M/M, Tanabata, Vega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: another very late request from the prompt list, this time o for jumin/mc.o was “the stars or space” and it took me a while but then i remembered the story of orihime/zihnu and hikoboshi/niulang. known in the us as the stars vega and altair, respectively.so here is the abridged version with mc and jumin. (i obviously took some liberties…. originally hikoboshi is a cowherder but for the lols, he’s a different herder here 😂) i highly recommend you look up the full story if you don’t know it though. 👍this is male!mc and jumin, just a sweet love story.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Series: prompts to keep egg going [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479287
Kudos: 12





	across a river of stars

On the seventh night of the seventh month, they reunite and celebrate their love. While some mourn and call it a pity to only meet once a year, they do not understand how deep love can be. That for some individuals, one night a year is not enough but is not wasted and that no love is lost the other nights of the year.

When the celestial diety Jumin first met the mortal MC, no one expected them to fall in love. A mortal and a diety? It was impossible. But Jumin didn’t look like a celestial being (aside from his celestial beauty, of course) and he simply wanted to admire the hardworking MC tending to the mewing herds. MC led a far simpler life but more fulfilling, it seemed to Jumin. Surrounded by nothing but his cats, he seemed so happy with his life. MC had calloused hands, rough skin. His hair was plastered unflatteringly to his forehead. And Jumin was transfixed. A weaver of intricate designs and fabrics, Jumin spent his time crafting beauty with his hands for others but admired the strength of the mortals. Jumin had never been allowed much time to socialize, needing to spend all his time weaving cloth. He fell in love instantly.

For MC, it made perfect sense to fall in love with Jumin. He was pure and made the most brilliant cloth. He was akin to the gods. But there was a sadness to his eyes, a sense that he was always alone. And MC saw that and sought to fix that. Not because Jumin was special but because MC couldn’t stand to see him so sad and hiding his pain behind his cloth.

Though their love was unheard of, at first it was tolerated as anyone who met them could feel the adoration between them. MC and his cats were brought to the celestial realm to be with Jumin. But a year passed, the happiest ever for Jumin and MC, when Jumin’s father could no longer bear it. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy seeing his son happy. But Jumin had not wove his cloth since meeting MC. And to deprive the heaven and earth of such creations would not do. Jumin’s father separated them, a river of stars keeping the lovers apart.

Jumin pleaded with his father, promising him anything he asked. Jumin’s father relented. Once a year, on the seventh night of the seventh month, the two could be reunited. As long as Jumin completed his work for the rest of the year.

The first time to meet, Jumin and MC stood on opposite sides of the river of stars. They could not see how to cross as Jumin’s father hadn’t provided a bridge. Their hearts cried out for each other, lamenting the separation. But their cries were heard. MC’s herd of cats came to build a bridge, allowing MC and Jumin to spend their night together.

And so, once a year, the bridge across the stars reappears, uniting Jumin and MC. They do not let the time apart sadden them. They make the most of the one night and celebrate how strong their love remains. Their love blesses the earth below.

Their story is not one of sadness, not meant to focus on the many days spent apart. Their story simply tells how strong and deep love can run. Like the stars in the sky, the love between Jumin and MC is endless and fathomless. 


End file.
